


And you are not me

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Frenemies, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1_million_words community Word of the Day challenge, the word being derivative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you are not me

**Author's Note:**

> A blue 'verser and a red 'verser work through their mutual conflicts.

“I’m _sick_ of you aiming that condescending sneer at me when I try to help with a case,” Agent Lee slammed his door as his mirror image cranked the ignition, easing into traffic. “Like I’m some pale, failed derivative of you. It should go without saying but I’m _not_ you and you're _not_ me, and….”

“You’re misreading…” 

“We don’t have to be _friends_ , but…”

“Listen to me, you’re…” 

“We _do_ have to work together and…

“You scare the _SHIT_ out of me,” Captain Lee shouted it, hitting the brakes at the red light. “You are so… openly vulnerable. It’s like seeing everything I’ve kept under concrete for twenty years right on my own face.”

“Oh.” He dared a sideways glance. “I’d say I’m sorry, but you’ve been… particularly….” the words ended with a gasp at that hand suddenly behind his neck and the sweet, strong tongue fucking he got, which only ended after two persistent honks from the vehicles behind them.

“Is that your messed up way of learning to love yourself?” Agent Lee ran the heel of his hand over his own mouth. “Because I _just_ said…”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Captain Lee looked at his driver’s side mirror, changing lanes. “Will you give me some credit for trying?”


End file.
